1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purification systems, and particularly to a desalination method and system for removing salt(s) from water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water desalination is a process by which salt is separated from salt water. Evaporation is an effective method of achieving this goal. Evaporation is a process involving a phase change in water molecules from a liquid to a gaseous state while leaving the water surface and the dissolved materials in the liquid state. The rate of evaporation is enhanced by increasing the liquid temperature and/or decreasing the pressure on the liquid, i.e., performing evaporation in a vacuum.
While many methods are known, there is a need for a desalination process that is easy to perform and economical. Thus, a desalination system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.